Pieces of History
by taintedidealist
Summary: Created for an exchange at Callie/Arizona LJ: The prompt - "Cute, possibly-sexy C/A, pre-6.12 or A/U. Involves literal or figurative saving/rescuing.  ...  somehow incorporate Kelly Clarkson, but don't feel you have to : " I chose 6x09 New History.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and borrow lots. No, really... lots. Like the characters of Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins, Mark Sloan, Miranda Bailey, Teddy Altman, Owen Hunt, Cristina Yang and possibly every other character past or present on Grey's Anatomy which are the sole intellectual property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC. All ideas for this story are from brain wrinkles and influenced by many other TV shows and movies. This is purely for entertainment purposes and sadly, no profit is being gained.

**Ratings:** Overall rating of this story is PG-13ish. This story will likely contain adult themes, activity, language and mild sexual situations.

**Feedback: **Yes, please. I mean... I'm not that needy. Much. I'll totally love you forever if I know you're reading and even marginally enjoying it. Without feedback, there is no love for you and less enjoyment in writing for me.

**Story Information: **This is created for the secret Santa exchange at .com/callie_arizona/ for lovelikepbandj the prompt was: "Cute, possibly-sexy C/A, pre-6.12 or A/U. Involves literal or figurative saving/rescuing. I will love you forever if you somehow incorporate Kelly Clarkson, but don't feel you have to :)" I chose to fill in the blanks of 6x09 New History. If it's been a while since you've watched the episode take a gander at the clips or watch it to give you a full meal to these tidbits.

**Piece of History**

_"Doctors live in a world of constant progress and forward motion. Stand still for a second and you'll be left behind. But as hard as we try to move forward, as tempting as it is to never look back, the past always comes back to bite us in the ass. And as history shows us again and again; those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it."_

Callie's eyes bobbed between the two women as if she was watching a tennis match. After trying she thought, in a helpful manner, to deflect Mrs. Webber's accusations of Bailey cheating with the Chief she had slinked into the background with Mark. As Adele tried to make eye contact, Callie pulled her Blackberry out of her coat pocket and her thumb rolled down the trackball quickly to to Arizona's number to confirm lunch for today as well as give her a heads up that there was a story to tell.

Her eyes flicked back up to the women and then over to Mark who leaned towards her trying to peep into her text message.

"Lunch in twenty? Have a story. Not about me, well kinda, but not."

She pressed the send button as Mark put his arm around her back and headed down the hallway away from the accusatory glares of Adele. He leaned down to Callie's side, "Who do you think it is?"

"What? No one." Callie answered quickly.

He nodded, his tongue sticking out for a moment in thought, "So it's someone in the hospital."

"Mark!" she slapped his arm roughly and walked ahead of him.

Trotting to catch up to her he yelled, "So someone who visited?" He gasped, "A patient?"

Callie shook her head, Mark needed to stop watching daytime television in between surgeries. Her phone vibrated and she smiled as she saw the red asterisk showing a new message. Clicking on it she grinned instantly, "A story that is not about you, but involves you... most of my favorite things involve you. Mostly you're naked during these things though." A blush started to creep up her neck as they passed the attendings' lounge and she pushed the door open to drop off her coat, "Mark just..." she paused taking in his grin, "What?"

He wiggled his finger at her as he leaned against the wall, "You just got a dirty text."

She scoffed, "No I didn't."

Pushing off the wall he crossed his arms, "Oh don't play that with me work wife, I know that look and that means dirty text or dirty something and I'm banking on dirty text."

Callie rolled her eyes as she folded her coat up in the cubby and clipped her pager to the front of her scrub pants. "You don't know what you're talking about." She could feel him moving closer as she continued to deny what the Sloan Tracker 3000 had easily picked up on, if there was anything that he knew it was when something dirty was going on. "Mark, stop it."

He waggled his fingers in a 'give-it' motion to her, which she knew meant that he wouldn't believe her until she saw the phone.

"No!"

He pointed at her and laughed, "Hah! That means I'm right." Turning on his heels he pushed the door to the lounge open, "See you in the cafeteria."

Quickly pulling her phone back out Callie replied to Arizona's text, "So you like me just for the nudity?" A smirk spread over her face as Mark's head quickly popped back in the door and he pointed back at her, "Knew it!"

Grabbing the closest object to her Callie launched a pillow at the door as he retreated cackling loudly into the hallway. Quickly her phone buzzed again and she looked at the text, "No... you also open jars, kill spiders, tame nightmares, and are generally awesome. See you in five."

* * *

Arizona lightly patted Owen's back as the new cardiothoracic surgeon, Teddy Altman laid into him humorously, "That's okay, I'm not mad. I'm just going to enjoy all the ways you're going to have to make it up to me."

"So Teddy," Arizona smiled playing around with the salad on her plate, "By, all means, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but Owen said you just got back from Iraq?"

Nodding softly Teddy swallowed the piece of her sandwich, "Yes, went in late 2001, did three tours, mostly in Iraq... and Owen so kindly," she slathered on the sarcasm, "let me know about the opening here when I was de-commissioned."

Arizona smiled widely at her, "Thank you for your service. I had thought about enlisting-"

"What? When?" Callie interrupted with concern.

Shaking her head she sighed, "After my brother," Arizona felt Callie's hand run up and down her thigh in a show of comfort, "But my dad, he's in the Marines, we talked about it and he was worried about Don't Ask Don't Tell." Arizona cleared her throat and smiled, "So, thank you." She leaned into Owen's shoulder, "Both of you."

This time Owen wrapped his arm around the woman to his side for a moment. Teddy smiled softly before catching Arizona's eyes, "You're welcome."

A shrill beeping broke through the buzz of the cafeteria and they all looked at their pagers. Arizona slid her pager off her waistband, "It's me guys," she leaned towards Callie giving her a soft kiss and pulling back a tiny bit, "You still owe me a story."

Callie leaned back in and kissed Arizona again, "Rain check?"

"Is that what we're calling it?" Mark winced, "Ow."

He looked between both of the women and saw Callie smile this time. "That's work husband abuse."

Arizona's brows furrowed together, "Work husband what?" she asked as she pushed her chair out.

"Later."

She squinted for a moment between the two and pursed her lips, "Okay."

Another chair scraped along the floor and Teddy motioned to Arizona, "Care if I leave with you, I have to go to the ER."

A bright smile beamed across Arizona's face, "Oh super, me too."

Callie watched as the two surgeons bounced along towards the door of the cafeteria and sighed, interrupted lunches with her girlfriend did not make her a happy camper.

* * *

Pressing her foot down on the controls for the sinks Arizona started scrubbing along her fingers and smiled as Teddy joined in beside her, "So you and Callie then?"

Arizona smiled widely, "Yes, sometimes I pinch myself to remember how lucky I am."

"I would too." Teddy laughed leaning forward to apply more soap to her hands.

"Oh?" Arizona questioned lightly.

"Hmm?" Teddy raised her eyebrows, "Oh, no, but I'm not a blind person Arizona."

Moving the scrub brush up her forearms Arizona laughed, "Good because I wouldn't want to have to duke it out with you later," she paused, "although I would undoubtedly win."

A warm laugh filled the room, "Oh so certain Dr. Robbins?"

Nodding a couple of times Arizona pushed out her lips, "I'm a lover, not a fighter, but I'm a fighter when it comes to love." She stepped off the water controls, "And I'm scrappy," she winked at Teddy, "See you in there."

* * *

Callie walked beside Bailey trying to find an appropriate work spouse for her, "How about Arizona?"

"Are you kidding? That's like the female Shepherd." Clutching her charts to her Bailey shuffled down the hallway, "I'm Bailey I don't need a work wife or work husband."

Screwing her lips together Callie nodded as she saw Bailey's form diminish before popping into the lounge.

She felt arms encircle her waist and sighed as small hands met her own in the pockets of her coat, "Oh rescue me from the end of this shift and take me somewhere other than here."

Arizona pressed a kiss into the middle of Callie's shoulder blades before leaning her cheek against her. "I'm guessing," Arizona squeezed Callie lightly, "that means you want to go out dancing, then?"

Groaning Callie turned around and shook her head at her now pouting girlfriend, "No, absolutely not, no dance club."

"But," Arizona pouted, "I promised Teddy we'd celebrate her first awesome surgery."

Crossing her arms in front of herself Callie glared at Arizona, "I thought we were going to go home and-"

Arizona pulled on the lapels of Callie's coat and stole a kiss, "Yes, but we're just detouring first, a small super sexy detour with dancing."

Watching as Callie's eyebrow spiked for a moment Arizona was certain that she had hooked her with the drop of a single word. Holding out her hand she waited for a moment before fingers entwined with hers and they headed towards the lounge to get changed, "And don't think I forgot about the work husband thing."

"Arizona it was nothing," she was silenced as a grin broke out on the other woman's face, "You were playing me!"

* * *

Slipping through the throng of people Arizona tugged on Callie's hand as a lifeline that hopefully would lead to a table of some sort. She knew that Thursdays were busy at The Hook, but she had forgotten this was Homecoming weekend for the University of Washington, which lead to a smattering of patrons who were not regulars.

She threw a quick glance over her shoulder and saw Teddy maneuvering well through the crowd before she looked forward trying to find the bar to start a tab, which would be on her since she was dragging Callie out. It still surprised her that Callie was turning more and more into a homebody, but believed it to be a reaction still from living paycheck to paycheck.

Leaning on the bar she smiled at the young male bartender and exaggeratedly mouthed for three Jack and Cokes. He nodded at her with a wink and she felt Callie's hands slink around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and grinned, "Why hello there, are you saving me from the lecherous young bartender?"

Callie grinned widely, "He winked. Obviously the next thing he was going to do was take you to an ivory tower."

Nodding in agreement Arizona kept a straight face, "Oh, my beautiful knight, thank for your pre-saving, before the actual need of it."

"I'm proactive like that."

The clink of glasses being set in front of them brought them back to the bar. The women gathered up the drinks and then Arizona nodded towards the dance floor. She was rewarded with Callie plopping down on a bar stool, she motioned for her to sidle up next to her. Kicking the drink back quickly Arizona coughed and shook her head, "I came to dance. I want to dance."

Raising her eyebrows in question to Teddy who shook her head as well using her drink as an excuse Arizona growled and turned by herself to stalk off to the dance floor.

Callie watched Arizona slip and slide towards the dance floor, the lights dimmed for a moment and she lost sight of her. "Is this place okay for her to be by herself?" Teddy asked loudly over the beginning beats of a dance mix.

"Yeah, it's just more people than normal," she pointed in front of them, "See there she is."

Through the clouds of the bass the strains of Kelly Clarkson's "I Do Not Hook Up" could be heard and Callie knew they would be in for a treat as she was Arizona's favorite singer.

Back on the dance floor Arizona closed her eyes and ran her hand up her thigh before moving her hips back and forth to the dance beat. She knew that Callie would be watching her, part of the reason that she opted for the outfit she was wearing.

"I feel like I'm intruding on your foreplay." Teddy laughed.

"Yeah... huh?" Callie glanced over at her.

"Nothing."

Her eyes went back to the dance floor as Arizona ran her hand down the middle of her chest dragging the eye line of anyone who was watching down the billowing v-neck of the black top her girlfriend was wearing. Her arms moved up and around her body in fluid lines and Callie was suddenly very happy that she had relented on coming to the dance club.

* * *

The door to Arizona's apartment slammed open as she pushed Callie backwards ripping off her jacket and throwing it onto couch.

"So?" Callie pulled back her lips smudged with two stains of lipstick.

Arizona countered, "So."

"Time for one of your favorite things?" A wicked smile plastered itself across Callie's face.

Kicking the door shut behind her Arizona nodded, "Yes, please."


End file.
